


We Will Rise Into The Dark

by ThirtySeven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter Next Gen - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Confidence, Dark Arts, Dark is not Evil, Friendship, Girl with a boys name, Gryffindors Are Idiots, Hogwarts, Identity Issues, Mentions of Homosexuality, Mentions of heterosexuality, Multi, Next Gen, Revolution (Later), Self Confidence Issues, Slytherin, Slytherin Pride, Slytherin's Stick together, Sorting Ceremony, Two boys and a girl, first year, self hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirtySeven/pseuds/ThirtySeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Potter just doesn't know if he should please his family or be himself; Lucinda Lupei did not expect to be in the middle of a raging inter-house war, where she's on the losing side; and Scorpius Malfoy wants to win the house cup.</p><p>Watch them in their first years at Hogwarts: through family disappointment, through making friends and enemies, through new classes, through discrimination and bullies, and through all the downs like valleys and the highs like mountains, Slytherin will push them toward greatness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Rise Into The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! I am planning on a greater plot to this, it's only sketchy at the moment but thus far it looks like there will be:  
> \- Identity issues / self-hate (stemming from the same thing)  
> \- Civil unrest  
> \- Teacher discrimination (no more than Snape was, though)  
> \- Doubts about sexuality  
> \- Harry Potter not being perfect  
> \- Severe sibling rivalry  
> \- Family issues
> 
> UPDATE:  
> Sorry about taking down the chapters, but I need to tweak them a bit for me continue with the overall plot. They'll be mostly the same, however 'The Middle' is no longer going to happen. I'm also switching all narration to third person. This fic is going to end up as a series, probably three, fairly long stories, spanning several years in-fic. It's also going to be fairly dark, however I don't think it's going to be any darker than The Deathly Hallows. Or not much darker anyway. A fair warning though, the protagonist's are going to be very amoral. Not good or bad, a mix of both and neither. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm going to try to update every second Sunday in Australia, however as I'm in university and my workload is huge, I might be a little late sometimes.
> 
> For now, here's a teaser:

_Sometimes,_

_I’m afraid of myself. Or, rather, I’m_

_Afraid that I’m not afraid. Sometimes_

_I do things,_

_Say things,_

_Think things,_

_Bad things._

_And I know I’m not_

_A Bad Person. But_

_Sometimes,_

_I’m not quite sure that I’m a good one_

_Either._


End file.
